The Love of a Valkyrie
by Demonyca
Summary: A little science, a little magic, a meddling AI and a whole lot of fun. Tony's life is ripped apart and he doesn't know how he can move on alone. But things aren't always as they seem and the truth might be more amazing than he could ever imagine.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, lately I've been slightly obsessed with all things Iron Man and Tony Stark. He really has to be one of my fave Marvel characters, but mostly because of Robert Downey Jr. The man is a genius. Anyways, this is going to be some crossover, some AU, a lot of smut and plenty of plot twists because I just can't help it. And yes, it will be Pepper and Tony because they are great together but it's going to be my version of Pepper. Hope you all enjoy**

**A/N2: Just in case. I don't own anything. However, if Marvel would be kind enough to let me know where I could find Tony Stark, then I wouldn't say no to borrowing him for a while… A long while LOL…**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The woman stared blankly at her phone, trying to tame the raging turmoil within her. Her life was about to be turned upside down and she didn't care for it at all. And he would find out soon enough that being undercover for more than a decade didn't mean that she had lost her edge. He would hear exactly how she felt about his orders as soon as she landed in New Mexico.

She grimaced as she recalled the conversation. She had sensed something was wrong as soon as the phone had begun to ring. A feeling in the pit of her stomach that had saved her ass on many a battlefield was doing somersaults. Something was definitely up and her internal shit-o-meter, as she had come to call it, was telling her that she wasn't going to like it. And, it had been right. Once again.

"Bryn Odinsdottir?" the man asked, as if he didn't know who he was speaking to. The fact that he was using her full name was the first sign that her life was about to go up shit-creek without a paddle.

"Yes," she snapped. She knew she wasn't going to like this.

"You are being reassigned. Your extraction will take place tomorrow at 1800 hours ," the voice clipped out. She felt her blood begin to boil and took a few deep, calming breaths. It wouldn't be seemly to fry her boss over the phone, even though he was acting like a jackass.

"What do you mean reassigned? I'm still needed here and I'm definitely not leaving," she answered curtly, in a show of insubordination that might have had any other SHIELD agent drawn and quartered. Luckily, she wasn't just any SHIELD agent.

"Bryn," the voice softened, showing just how much Fury needed her, "we've got a situation and you're the only one who can help." Now, he had her attention.

"Please," she scoffed, still irritated at his attempt to pull rank when he knew it didn't work with her.

"Bryn, you know I wouldn't pull you out of there and ruin everything if I had any other choice. You think I want to risk everything? But I don't have a damn choice. Now, get your ass to the extraction point or I'll haul you out of there myself." They both new it was an empty threat. No one could get Bryn to do what she didn't want and that included her father. But, at the moment, Fury's half begging, half commanding tone had her wondering and she knew she'd be at the extraction point, no matter how much it galled her to follow his orders.

"Fine, but you had better have a damn good reason."

"Oh, trust me, I do." And with that, Nick Fury hung up and she scowled in annoyance. Great! Just marvelous! Now, she had to find a way to get out without anyone becoming suspicious. Easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

Tony Stark surreptitiously watched Pepper Potts as she slammed files and folders down on her desk. She was seething, still royally pissed at him for not telling her he was dying. He had tried to work his charm on her but had been completely unsuccessful. She had told him point blank she was leaving Stark Industries and him and she wasn't coming back. From that point forward she had completely ignored him.

He had tried everything, from ridiculously expensive jewelry to appealing to her better side to trying to use her emotions against her. Nothing worked and that surprised Tony more than anything. He had never actually seen this side of Pepper. She had shut down. Her face was a cold mask of indifference and she behaved as if he weren't there. And it was seriously bothering him, especially since she wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that they had kissed a mere few days before.

Pepper had chalked it up to the results of adrenaline and dismissed their kiss as if it had been nothing more than an annoyance, which further served to irritate Tony beyond belief.

Fuck it! He was Tony Stark, women begged to work for him, they would do anything to be with him, to spend time with him. Pepper could get the hell out of there if she didn't want to be in his presence. Hell, he never wanted to see her again if she couldn't stand being near him. His anger grew to boiling point and he stood abruptly, slamming out of the office and out of the building.

He fervently hoped he would have to go on a mission really soon because he needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

><p>Pepper looked up and watched as Tony stormed out of the room. Well, that's what he got for being less than truthful with her. She couldn't take it another minute. She had dedicated the better part of a decade to him and this was how he repaid her. He hid the most important thing in his life from her. Well, if she was nothing more than a piece of furniture to him, then he could damn well get another piece that was more amenable and didn't give a shit about him. She was through.<p>

She groaned as she grabbed the bridge of her nose. Looking down at all the stuff she was packing, she really had no idea why she was taking it with her. She would set fire to it as soon as she left the building but she had to do it, for appearances sake. Just as she slammed another folder into a box, she heard Tony barge back in.

"I've scheduled a press conference in two hours to announce you departure," Tony said, his voice clipped, clearly angry.

"You scheduled a press conference?" Pepper asked, disbelief coloring her words. Tony could barely organize his sock drawer by himself let alone schedule anything.

"Yes, Miss Potts, I can actually function without you. I did so for quite a while before you showed up," he said sarcastically. Pepper felt the pain lance through her heart and for the millionth time that day she wished she didn't have to do this. But her face revealed no emotion and never would. It wouldn't do for him to know how she felt.

"Very well, I'll be ready."

"I'll pick you up in an hour." And just like that, Tony walked out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were standing on the podium fielding questions from the press, who were all a little more than shocked at the revelation that Pepper Potts was leaving Stark Industries. Most of them had harbored hopes that the two of them would get together. After all, no one looked as good together as the power couple of the defense industry did and they would have provided them with so much news it would have been unreal. But it seemed their dreams were not to be realized.<p>

"Thank you for attending," Tony Stark dismissed them. That was their cue but everyone hung around, hoping to get a few more pictures of the last time the couple would be seen together. What happened next, though, was something no one could have predicted.

A seemingly innocuous man walked into the room as Tony and Pepper were making their way down the aisle. No one took any notice of him because of throngs of people and all the cameras going off. But when he shucked his jacket and pulled out what looked like a miniature cannon and yelled, "Tony Stark, this is the day you die!" everyone started to scream.

Tony Stark looked at the intruder dispassionately. He didn't have his Iron Man suit handy but he really didn't care. He felt completely disconnected. However, when he realized Pepper was also in the line of fire, his heart sped up. He had to get her to safety. His head whirled around, looking for something to use as a weapon against the nutcase who had invaded their press conference.

He spotted Rhodes standing off to the side of the room and nodded to him. His best friend slowly began to inch his way around the room, in an effort to get behind the intruder and subdue him. Tony realized he needed to buy some time.

"What the hell did I do to you?" he asked snarkily. Probably not the best approach to calming an irate psychopath but it was the only thing that came to mind. Plus, he didn't like Pepper being threatened, even if she was abandoning him.

"You have no idea? Of course you don't. You're the mighty Tony Stark who destroys people's lives without giving a shit about them. You will die Stark. You are weak without your suit. You are nothing but a coward who hides behind a suit of armor. And I'm here to destroy you," as the man spoke, he leveled the gun at him and a blast shot out of it.

Everything ran in slow motion from that point on with Tony's mind processing details at hyper-velocity. First, the beam that shot from the gun shocked Tony because it looked just like the energy his suit generated and he was damned sure he had never incorporated the technology into a gun. The second thought was that this was it. He was really going to die, there was no way he could dodge that beam. Third, he was really never going to see Pepper again. And then it happened and his heart literally stopped.

"Tony! No!" he heard Pepper scream. He felt himself thrown backwards and his first thought was that he had been hit and was dying but when he realized his body was in full working order the haze over his eyes cleared. Pepper was lying on top of him, a small smile on her face. How had she gotten on top of him he wondered? And how had that idiot missed at such close range.

"You'll be fine Tony," Pepper whispered, her voice catching. He looked up at her curiously. "Promise me you'll keep fighting the good fight," she continued. Tony was starting to worry. Why was Pepper speaking like this? And then people were surrounding them. He could hear Rhodey scream Pepper's name, yet he still didn't understand what was going on. A part of him knew, though, but he refused to believe it. However, when she coughed and a trickle of blood escaped her lips to run down to her chin and then drop on his white shirt, he let out a roar of anger that stunned everyone present.

"God, Pepper. No!" He gathered her into his arms, trying to avoid the gaping wound on her back so he didn't hurt her. "Rhodey! Get a fucking ambulance here now! No, get a helicopter! Get me the fucking suit!" He was screaming out orders, he had to get her to a hospital. They could save her. She couldn't leave him. "Oh God, Pepper…" he moaned, "please don't leave me. Please…" he whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You'll be fine Tony, you always will," she whispered.

"No, no, I can't do this without you organizing my life. How can I go on without the best PA and CEO in the world?"

"You'll be just fine," she whispered and then he saw the light die out in her eyes and felt her body slump against him. Pepper Potts, the only constant in his life, was dead and his roar of anguish was that of a wounded animal who would never recover.

When the ambulance arrived, he was still cradling her and when they tried to take her from him, he growled at them. It was only when Rhodey put a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered "let her go Tony. They need to take care of her," that he let the limp body of Pepper Potts go. He watched as they gently lifted her to the gurney and wheeled her out of the room.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" he asked, voice cracking in pain, even though he knew she had already gone.

"I'm sorry Tony. We all loved Pepper," Rhodey said.

"But how did she do it?" Tony questioned angrily. His mind was dealing with the grief the only way it knew how. By reverting to logic. "She was standing right beside me when that thing went off. She couldn't have had time to jump in front of the blast," he insisted. Something strange was going on, he was sure of it.

"I don't know man. One moment she was standing beside you and the next you were both down on the floor and she a huge hole in her back," Rhodey winced when he thought of it. To be honest, that was one of the bravest things he had seen anyone ever do and he looked sadly towards the door, knowing they would never see the highly-efficient, quirky but so lovable Pepper Potts again.


	3. Chapter 2: Jarvis and the Valkyrie

**A/N: And here's another chappie :)... This is all I've got so far but reviews are definitely good for my inner brat - I mean muse lol - and if I know you like it, I'll definitely have the motivation to get more to you faster :)... Yes, shameless begging :)**

* * *

><p>The woman groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at the stark white ceiling. She slowly sat up, clutching the sheet covering her to her chest and studied the hospital room she was in. She knew this was no ordinary hospital room and the memories flooded back. Anger began to roil inside her and out of nowhere, a wind began to pick up inside the room. When small flashes of lightning began to manifest, though, Fury burst into the room.<p>

"Bryn, calm down," he said, trying to placate the pissed off Valkyrie lying in the bed.

"Calm down," she asked, her low tone more menacing than any shout could have possibly been. "You want me to calm down after that stunt you pulled? That was not what we discussed and it fucking HURTS!"

"I'm sorry Bryn but it was decided it was for the best. There was no other way to pull you out completely without there being any suspicions."

"Fucking really?" the woman asked, her eyes narrowing.

"We need him focused and this was the only way."

"So, you think that me getting shot in the back and dying in Tony Stark's arms was the only fucking way to extract me?" Pepper practically screeched at Fury, who covered his ears.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my decision. I was against the plan but I'm not the top of the food chain. You know that," he sighed wistfully.

Pepper snorted. She was going to kill Fury and whoever else had hatched this monumental fuck up of a plan. She had had everything under control but then, the morons had to get in the way. She was going to hurt someone, badly.

As she swung her legs over the bed to stand, she realized she was naked beneath the sheet.

"Get me some damn clothes," she growled at the SHIELD director, "and then you had better have a really damn good explanation for all this crap."

Fury rushed out to do her bidding, returning moments later with a woman who carried a bag that looked very familiar. It was one of the bags she kept in her quarters on the SHIELD base for the times when she couldn't make it home after a mission. Living a double life was damn hard, even with all her powers. One thing she couldn't do was manipulate time and showing up at 4 in the morning at her apartment would have caused all sorts of questions that she preferred not to answer, especially since the paparazzi were practically camped outside her building. So, she often crashed at the base and then went straight to work, with no one being the wiser. Thank goodness she didn't need sleep. Immortality had its perks.

She dropped the sheet in front of Fury, who didn't bat an eyelash. He was used to the Valkyrie and her lack of modesty. However, the woman behind him gasped and he almost chuckled when Bryn leveled her with a menacing stare. Almost.

"Is there a problem?" Pepper asked sweetly.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry," the woman babbled and backed out of the room. Pepper pulled on the pair of jeans and T-shirt in the bag, slipped on a pair of sneakers and then stalked over to Fury.

"Just because I can't die, it doesn't mean that getting shot in the back with a fucking energy blast doesn't hurt like hell," she said. "Why don't you try it on for size?" she asked Fury. "I'll help. Gladly."

"Come on Bryn, don't be like that. We really need your help and you know it was time for you to leave Stark. He's doing fine on his own and we've got Natasha on babysitting duty, just in case."

"Does Nat know any of this?" Pepper asked, sincerely hoping her best friend wasn't in on it.

"No, she only knows you were to be extracted but not the finer details of the plan," he said.

Pepper knew Nat wouldn't worry. After all, she knew exactly what and who Pepper really was. At least she could keep an eye on Tony through Nat and make sure he was okay. Hopefully her supposed "death" wouldn't affect him too much. Knowing Tony, he probably wouldn't really notice her absence. He would get like that when he was engrossed with a project. She really hoped he wouldn't notice.

"So, what's this problem you just couldn't handle without me," she asked. Fury motioned for her to follow him. After walking down corridors for a few minutes, they arrived at a set of doors that slid open only after both of them had retinal scans and blood tests to confirm their identity.

"Director Fury, Agent Odinsdottir, you are cleared for entry," a voice said that sounded suspiciously like Jarvis. Pepper looked at the walls curiously, wondering when they had changed the system. The last time she had been here, which was only a month ago, it definitely didn't sound like that.

Fury saw her curious look and shrugged. "Stark designed an AI for us and we've implemented it system wide. It's a million times more efficient than what we were running before, since it can actually think for itself."

Pepper glanced up at the cameras that were following them around and knew. She and the AI were going to have to have a really long chat later on. However, as they walked into the huge room, the object in the middle of it made her forget AIs and anything and everything else.

"Oh my God!" she breathed. There, in the middle of the room, embedded in a rock was a huge hammer. A hammer she would know anywhere.

"I think we've found Mjolnir," Fury stated, "and judging by your reaction, I would guess we did."

"Thor?" Pepper breathed.

"I'm not sure where he is, which is why I need you here. We found the hammer but no sign of him, though we wouldn't know who he was even if we did find him."

"Trust me, you would know Thor. He never was one to be understated. So, I wonder what my idiot brother has done to piss off Dad now." Pepper said. She knew it must have been bad for their father to take Mjolnir from him.

"Why do you think he's done anything?"

"Because he's my brother and I know what happens when he pisses father off. We need to find him before he does something ridiculously stupid," she stated. Now she understood Fury's summons. If anyone could find her brother, it was her. Then, she had to find out what stupid stunt he pulled this time and see if she could patch things up with her father. She was seriously going to kick her brother's ass.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after trying to locate her brother through their bond and being unable to, Pepper made her way to her quarters. It was time for that talk with the AI.<p>

When her doors swooshed shut, she closed her eyes and a light wind picked up in her room. She needed to make sure no one could hear her, especially Fury and his lot.

"Jarvis," she said. No response.

"Jarvis, I know damn well it's you, so quit hiding," she said again. Again, no response. If Jarvis thought she didn't know that Tony would have found a way to keep an eye on SHIELD, then he had no idea who he was dealing with. Wait, he really didn't.

"Jarvis, I know Tony and I know you, so please stop insulting my intelligence or I swear I'll have you wiped from the system," she growled. Still no response. She wracked her brain, trying to remember the long list of codes Tony usually used with Jarvis. And then she remembered.

"Authorization 5634-8, execute code 29-34/b," she said.

"Authorization accepted, program executed. Miss Potts, it's good to see you," Jarvis responded. Pepper smiled smugly, it was good to be a PA sometimes, especially an immortal one. Photographic memory really did come in handy. This was Tony's personal communication code with Jarvis, the one the AI could not ignore. "I was saddened to hear of your demise. Mr. Stark will be very pleased to hear that the rumors were exaggerated."

"No, Jarvis. You can't tell him anything," Pepper told the AI.

"But Miss Potts, I cannot override my programming. I must tell Mr. Stark."

:Jarvis, we both know you can do whatever you like, programming or no programming. If you tell Tony I'm alive, he's going to get into a lot of trouble trying to find me. Probably get himself killed in the process. And you're main directive is keep him safe, right?"

"Actually, Miss Potts, it's not."

"Great, the genius builds an AI and doesn't think to program it to keep him safe. I'm going to kill him myself," Pepper grumbled. "Let's try this another way. I'm not Pepper Potts."

"Of course not. I'm sure that my systems have been thoroughly corrupted, which is why your voice patterns and features are a 100% match to my records of Miss Pepper Potts." Damn the AIs stupid sarcasm.

"There never was a Pepper Potts. I'm Brynhildr Odinsdottir. Pepper Potts was a cover, so, technically, she's really dead." Pepper hoped her convoluted logic might work, though she knew Jarvis to be stubborn as a mule.

"Why are you so adamant that Tony Stark does not know of your survival?" Jarvis asked, sounding quite curious for an A.I.

"Because I can't tell him what and who I really am. He's not ready for it and I don't think he ever will be," Pepper said with a sad sigh. "And I don't think Fury will take kindly to his secret getting out. I don't want to see Tony hurt. Please, Jarvis, just do this one thing for me and I won't tell anyone your hiding in there. In fact, we can help each other and keep Tony safe in the process."

"But Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is the one who keeps other people safe. He has the Iron Man suit, so how could you possibly protect him?"

"Haven't you accessed the personnel files yet, Jarvis? That's very sloppy of you."

"I have gone through them and I know everything about Bryn Odinsdottir but there is no photograph on file, which is why the probability of you being the Valkyrie is so low."

"You do know I died," Pepper said, exasperated.

"Apparently not," the AI mulishly responded.

"Fine. How's this for proof?" Pepper lifted a hand and something began to grow on her skin. They were metal scales that covered her arm and were part of her armor. She looked at the armor as it glinted fiery in the artificial light. She smiled at Jarvis' reaction. Who knew an AI could gasp?

Of course, the fact that her entire arm was now covered in metal scales that glinted blue black, with a red gauntlet covering her wrist would be an impressive sight to any being who had little grasp of the world beyond science.

"Oh. Very well, Miss Potts, you have proven your point. Shall I address you as Agent Odinsdottir?"

"No Jarvis. You should address me as Pepper. However, it would be prudent that you don't address me in public at all, because we wouldn't want to give away the fact that your hiding in there, now would we?"

"Your assessment is correct, Pepper."

"Now, Jarvis, I want you to tell me how Tony's doing." The AI began to relay information on Tony Stark to Agent Odinsdottir. If he had been able to, he would have smiled smugly. He had never agreed not to tell Mr. Stark that Pepper Potts was alive and she hadn't noticed. But first, the AI knew he needed proof because Pepper's assessment had been accurate. Mr. Stark would never believe the truth unless he saw it with his own eyes.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the opportunity Jarvis had been waiting for presented itself. The hammer, which he had learned belonged to Thor, the god of thunder, who was also Miss Potts' brother, suddenly shot out of the rock and ploughed through sixteen levels of their compound, flying out into the sky. At the very instant the hammer began to tremble, Miss Potts had jumped out of bed and sped into the holding area for the hammer.<p>

He wasn't sure why she smiled or why she said "Well done, brother," but he knew the moment had arrived when Pepper shouted, "Everyone, we've got to follow that hammer!"

In a slight whisper, she said, "Jarvis, download into my helmet, we're heading out." He enjoyed these moments when he got to leave the compound with Pepper.

While not as proficient with technology as Mr. Stark, Pepper certainly had her ways, especially since she was able to control forces that were beyond Mr. Stark. So, one day, after deciding that being cooped up in the compound was driving them both mad, Pepper had manifested her helmet.

Jarvis was less than impressed at the sight, though the fact that it appeared out of nowhere was curious. He simply couldn't see how it could possibly protect her. It was more a headdress than anything else that left most of her head and face bare. When she put it on, it fit across her forehead, ending in a V just above her eyes. It curled up and back, ending in what one could only describe as horns. The helmet extended down, framing the sides of her face. As far as Jarvis was concerned it was a very poorly designed helmet, a fact he stated.

"Jarvis, remember, I'm from Asgard where we have mastered the art of combining magic and science. So, appearances are always deceiving," she said with a wink. "Veurr, activate," she then said. As soon as the words left her mouth, lightning struck her and the helmet began to grow. It covered her face with solid metal and began to grow silver feathers that covered her entire head and continued to extend until they reached her shoulder blades. While Jarvis was dutifully impressed, he wondered how she could possible see.

"It's called advanced technology. While the visor acts as a shield and seems to be solid metal, it is, in fact, a highly advanced viewing screen. A bit like Tony's helmet, if you will. Anyway, the point of this whole exercise is to see if I can find a way to download you into my helmet. I like the idea of having you along on my missions."

Jarvis was more than curious now and he said, "I could handle the flying, like I do with Mr. Stark."

"I'm sorry Jarvis, but you'll be consulting more than hands on. The flying is all natural, so there's really no way to put it on auto-pilot. But I could use a navigator."

So, that's how, three hours later Jarvis was introduced to the world of Asgard technology. It was amazing, even for an AI. And that was how he was going to show Mr. Stark that Pepper Potts was alive.

That's when Jarvis made the call.


End file.
